Hinata said, Goodbye
by Guardian Craze
Summary: Sequal to Naruto said, Goodbye. Naruto kills Hinata. But she understands why. And she still supports him. Even in the afterlife. And she still loves him too...


Serenity: some jackass flamed AJ's other story! What's even more fucked up, it's anonymous, and the guy didn't even have the balls to leave a fucking email to explain the reason why he made that story about Sakura! AJ's not promoting shit! This actually happened to his cousin! Yeah, she was raped. And that fucker thought otherwise. All you had to do was to replace those characters with real people. All this happened last week, and I'm fucking pissed off. I'm trying to make something that everyone will fucking realize, but no one thinks so. But you didn't think so. Let me tell you this, if you fucking flame this story, I'll make sure you'll go to hell, and will be banned from fanfiction. The last thing you need is a pissed off 14 year old willing to take you out permanently. Any questions? Good. I thought so. If you do, then you got to be bullshitting me.

--X--

Why…

Why did you do this?

Why did it happen?

Why you?

Why did it happen to you?

I loved you…

But I didn't get a chance to say it…

You killed me…

But you had a good reason…

I support you

Even though this happen

After all

I love you

I always did.

When I saw you

When I saw how hard you worked

When I saw how much you pushed

Beyond the limit

Beyond words

Beyond understanding

Beyond… love…

Then I knew at that point

That I'll love you

That I'll cherish you

That I'll protect you

That I'll touch you…

You never gave up

But something had to ruin it

Your spirit

Your mind

Your sanity…

Oh Naruto…

Why?

I can't believe this…

One minute I'm walking

The next I'm staring at you…

And the next… I'm dead…

I ended up here

In this… space…

Full of clouds

Full of people

Full of angels

Full of… your face

I miss you

Even though it was a few minutes

I never thought

That I would be up here

With out you…

If only they stayed clear…

If only they got out of the way…

If only they didn't provoke you…

If only… I was there…

Then I could have helped you…

But no

It's too late…

You killed me

But you know…

I'm glad

Why?

Why am I glad?

Because you get to kill them

All of them

The villagers

No escape

None at all

I still support you

All the way

I hope one day

You'll be happy

And I'll meet you again

So this heaven will be complete

All it needed, is you

I love you Naruto

I really do

This is it

Goodbye…

I'll always be there for you

Always…

Why?

It should be obvious

You killed me

But I still love you

You gave me hope

And I'm still hanging on

With you, I'm happy

Without you, I'm depressed

What I did

Was all for you

What I did

Was all from passion

Was all for love

Was all for my goals

To be with you

To kiss you

To touch you

To sleep with you

To make you happy

You're really special you know that?

Giggle!

Of coarse you would know!

You are Naruto after all!

--X--

Serenity: there. You know, people don't care about what happens to other authors. People don't care about other strangers. I hate that. There is a reason why he's making this chain of stories of Naruto. But you don't know do you? Figure that out genius. Otherwise, you'll be lost like the rest of them. I don't expect anything with this story, but it would be nice. Wouldn't it? There are people like AJ that feels the pain and suffering you go through when something happened to your family and friends. If you're one of those people, then you understand. You understand what you had to go through. If you don't and you criticize this, then go fuck off. You wouldn't know shit. And you will never know shit. The pain we suffered, you wouldn't understand. But if you're one of them, then you do know. You probably don't want to hear a kid ranting about how much his life sucks. Yeah, yeah, you would probably say something like, "my life is wors than urs but you dont hear me complanin!1!11!! fck off!!11!"

Then you're probably right. I should have kept this to myself huh? Of course, you don't care either way…


End file.
